¿Yo En Hogwarts? Es Broma ¿Verdad?
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Una amiga y yo somos absorbidas por uno de los libros de Harry Potter Tipo Fushigi Yugi ¿Que pasara ahora que una adicta a la saga y otra que no soporta la historia se encuentren con los personajes? Humor, Risas y mucha locura en esta historia Capitulo 3
1. Capitulo 1: Llegada a Hogwarts

Bueno supongo que ya os conocéis el cuento de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

**Resumen:** Una amiga y yo somos absorbidas por uno de los libros de Harry Potter (Tipo Fushigi Yugi) ¿Que pasara ahora que una adicta a la saga y otra que no soporta la historia se encuentren con los personajes? Humor, Risas y mucha locura en esta historia

Descripción

_**Marina:** Mi mejor amiga desde que puedo acordarme TT (demasiados años) es una chica que le gusta estudiar, leer, pasárselo bien, esta harta de los libros de Harry Potter y soporta todas mis locuras. Mide 1.65 pelo castaño casi rubio que llega a media espalda, ojos marrón. Le encanta probarse ropa y accesorios de vestir. Aunque no soporta los libros le encanta el personaje de Remsy. Siempre esta sonriendo, simpatica, divertida, se defiende ante toda situación._

_**Cristina: **Servidora XD. No me gusta estudiar, leer leo lo gusto (sin contar los libros de Harry Potter) me gusta la tranquilidad y de vez en cuando la estar sola y sumergirme en mis pensamientos, aparte de que estoy mal de la cabeza xD. Mido 1.72, pelo marrón tirando a negro por encima de los hombros y con un pañuelo en la cabeza para recogérmelo, ojos marrones con toques negros. No soporto la ropa ajustada ni las faldas, prefiero unos pantalones, y llevo en la muñeca derecha cinco pulseras de hilo. Locamente enamorada de Sirius . Algo manipuladora, ambiciosa, pero ante todo quiero a mis amigos _

Bueno para quien no entienda el sistema de emoticono la cosa es así:

**XD **o** xD** Riendo, contra más "D" mas grande es la risa

**Oo** Mirada extraña, no entiendes lo que te dicen

**OO** Sorprendido

**UU** Resignada

**TT** Cara triste

**77** Mirar a alguien mal

**U77** Mirar mal a alguien con una gotita en la frente

**T/T **o**U/U** o**7/7** Sonrojada

**¿Yo En Hogwarts? Es Broma ¿Verdad?**

**Capitulo 1: Llegada a Hogwarts**

Noche de lluvia en mi pueblo ¿que mejor forma de entretenerse si no es con un buen libro? Y si es Harry Potter mucho mejor ;)

Pues así empieza esta extraña historia, soy de un pueblo catalán, pueblo entre montañas, en los cuales en esos momentos no me podía conectar a mi mayor afición: Internet ¿la razón? Fuera había un lluvia de mil demonios la cual había hecho que la luz se fuera y los electrodomésticos no funcionaran, así que me puse a leer mi libro favorito: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, libro el cual tengo el lomo rajado de tanto abrirlo y cerrado TT. De vez en cuando tenía que dejar la interesante lectura para encogerme en el sofá donde estaba junto con una linterna, al escuchar un trueno, por alguna extraña razón desde pequeña no he soportado las tormentas de esa magnitud y menos cuando estaba en casa sola, tengo mucha imaginación y me pasan por la cabeza historias descomunales XD. ¡Incluso a veces había imaginado que los mortifagos entraban en mi casa y me secuestraban y llegaba Sirius y me rescataba y teníamos algún romance! U/U Demasiada imaginación tengo a veces, aunque no me negaría a que pasara XD.

De golpe un fuerte relámpago resonó por toda la casa, y el cielo oscuro se ilumino unos instantes.

"**¿QUÉ PASA NENG? **(Mi móvil y no engaño tengo ese tono XD) –Al escuchar ese sonido di tal salto en el sofá que el libro que tenia en la mano se cayo al suelo abierto por la mitad mas o menos.

"¿Si? – Dije con un tono de miedo en la voz.

"¿Cris¿Tas bien? –Al instante reconocí la voz, era mi mejor amiga, seguramente estaría aburrida en casa sin hacer nada y había decidido llamarme.

"Si tranki, solo que me he asustado con el ruido del teléfono UU ¿querías algo?

"No, solo hablar es que estoy aburrida y no puedo salir a dar una vuelta TT, plicame algo

"**77** y pa eso me interrumpes mi INTERESADA lectura **77**

"Pero si estoy segura que estaba mas pendiente de los truenos que por saber lo que le pasa a Sirius, que por cierto ya te lo sabes de memoria el 3 libro **77** "Hay veces que mi amiga me da miedo sabe mas de mi que yo misma y aunque no este en el mismo sitio que yo averigua lo que me pasa y lo que estoy haciendo. TT

"Pero… pero… a lo mejor me he dejado alguna pista importante o alguna cosa que no me había dado cuenta también, solo me he leído el libro 30 veces, no es pa tanto TT

"No tienes remedio" Me dijo mi amiga negando con la cabeza" peor que mi hermano – y es que entro su hermano pequeño y yo tenemos a la pobre muchacha harta de tanto Harry Potter se los sabe de memoria de tanto comentarlos y eso que no se había leído ningún libro XD.

"Oye¿Por que no vienes a casa? Es que toy solita, mis papis me han abandonado XD

"¿Con esta lluvia? Oo

"Pues cojeé un paraguas XD –Razone" Así tu no te aburres y yo no toy solita

"Ok, ahora voy pa ya – Victoria mía, con pocas palabras había convencido a mi amiga para que venga a mi casa, a veces me asusto yo misma de lo manipuladora que puedo ser.

No tuve que esperar ni cinco minutos, que mi amiga ya estaba en mi casa

"Ultima vez que me dejo convencer por ti **77** " Me dijo Marina, mi amiga, al entrar en casa toda chorreando – Por cierto ¿pa que me as hecho venir? Oo

"Es que toy solita en casa TT ¿No es razón suficiente?

"Bueno ahora da igual ¿Por cierto que hacemos? No hay tele, no hay Internet y ahora que he llegado NO hay Harry Potter **77**

"Pero… pero… pero yo quería leer

"Y pa eso me has hecho venir ¿pa ignorarme? **77**

"Ok, no cal que me mires de esa manera, un segundo que deje el libro en su sitio –Dije.

Pero cuando estuve apunto de coger el libro una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada y como pocos segundos después, note, junto con mi amiga, como si algo te empujara dentro del libro.

Cuando abrimos los ojos, no nos encontrábamos en mi casa, si no en un campo, cerca de un lago y con un castillo muy cerca de allí.

"Etto… ¿Que a pasado? –Pregunte a mi amiga como si ella tuviera la respuesta.

"y me lo preguntas a mi, todo a sido culpa de ese libro –Dijo ella apuntando a mi libro que estaba en el suelo, yo sin decir nada lo coji y mire si tenia algo raro, y la verdad es que no encontré nada raro, bueno si, el libro se había arreglado solo y parecía como si estuviera acabado de comprar

Las dos nos miremos y sin decir nada nos fuimos acercando al castillo. Pero una voz nos hico parar.

"Stop –Escuchemos detrás nuestro, nosotras nos giremos y pudimos ver que se trataba de un hombre, bueno lo que se llama hombre no, mas bien parecía un gigante – ¿Who are you? (N/A Es así)

"¿Mande? Marina habla tu que sabes ingles – Dije y en pocos momentos mi amiga y ese "hombre" se pusieron hablar yo no me enteraba de na, como si me hablaran en chino xD

"Cris, este señor nos llevara a ver el director del colegio, no entiende como hemos podido llegar aquí

Y sin decir nada mas los tres nos dirigimos al castillo, nada mas entrar se podía notar que algo era diferente y cuando empecemos a subir las escaleras pudimos notar como los cuadros se podían mover y hablar OO

"Leo demasiado –Dije al notar eso." Esto es uno de mis tantos sueños de que entro en Hogwarts. Pero… ¿En que momento me he quedado dormida? –Sin decir nada más seguí al hombre, supuse que era Hagrid, y decidí pasármelo bien mientras durara ese sueño.

Cuando lleguemos a la fea estatua donde daba paso al despacho de Dumbeldore, Hagrid dijo la contraseña la cual yo entendí algo de limón.

Al entrar por la puerta pudimos ver que el viejo director estaba reunido con dos hombres uno de pelo negro algo grasiento y otro de color marrón casi rubio y unas cuantas canas en el flequillo y al lado de este había un ¿perro negro?

"Marina creo que leo demasiados libros de la Rowling UU esto supera todo lo que he soñado –Le dije a mi amiga

"Señoritas podéis decirnos como habéis llegado aquí –Nos pregunto el Dumbeldore

"Pos si se lo digo no nos creería –Dijo Marina al ver que yo no podía hablar y estaba mirando fijamente al perro, el cual estaba retrocediendo para esconderse detrás del hombre rubio – yo había ido a casa de mi amiga ya que estaba lloviendo y cuando ella cojio este libro" Me cojee el libro de la mano para enseñárselo" apareció un viento y de golpe nos encontremos cerca del lago –Explico ella mirándome a mi" Sr. disculpe a mi amiga, no se sabe comportar cuando ve a un perro negro, cree que en cualquier momento le podría aparecer su adorado Sirius Black, no tiene remedio – dijo ella todo eso en ingles y de golpe noto como si todos me miraran fijamente, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o reaccionar yo me tire encima del perro mientras le acariciabas él cual no pudo reaccionar –Cris, deja al pobre perro tranquilo, por mucho que insistas, nunca encontraras a Sirius SOLO es un personaje de libro. –En un idioma entendible XD

Yo me quede mirando a mi amiga de cara "tu estas loca".

"Pero… pero… es que no te as dado cuenta algo raro nos a hecho entrar dentro del libro el viejo con el que as estado hablando yo que se que cosa es Dumbeldore ese –Dije señalando al hombre de pelo negro" es Sevy el otro es tu lobito lindo Remsy y el perrito lindo es Paddy-Chan y y… quien nos a traído aquí supongo que debe ser el amable de Hagrid – Dije todo rápido sin respirar en ningún instante.

"Lees demasiado –Murmuro mi amiga.

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? El del profesor Dumbeldore no me extraña pero de los de Seveurs y el mió y… Sirius no lo entendemos, bueno este ultimo si pero…

"Stop –Dije yo" Linda amigita, traduce lo que a dicho :P no me he enterado de nada solo los nombres T/T

"XD Es verdad que no sabes ingles XD

"No le veo la gracia, Pikachu **77** "Golpe bajo, a mi amiga no le gustaba nada de nada el vergonzoso sobrenombre que le había puesto para cuando estuviera enfadada o molesta con ella o simplemente quería molestarla o divertirme un rato XD

"Si yo soy ese tú eres Cola…

"Kyaaaa! Ni se te ocurra llamarme como ese traidor – Dije tapándome los oídos para no escucharla" Por cierto ahora que estoy aquí lo pedo buscar y torturarlo – Dije con voz de loca, mientras los cuatro mayores me miraban como si me hubiera nacido una cabeza de mas

"Te puedes calmar un poco y montarte tu propia historia mas tarde, Prof. ¿Tiene algún hechizo para que mi amiga entienda el ingles? Si no nos estará interrumpiendo todo el rato y ella podrá explicar mucho mejor el por que conocemos a todos los que están aquí – Pregunto mi amiga y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Dumbeldore saco su varita y me apunto con ella mientras del trozo de madera salía un destello plateado.

"¿Quién le da derecho para apuntarme con esa cosa? –Dije yo.

"Srta. ¿Se podía calmar un poco? –Dijo Snape con su tono de voz frió.

"Pero… es que no me lo creo aun, ir a Hogwarts era un sueño imposible para mi –Murmure yo emocionada aunque todo el mundo me pudo escuchar

"Bueno Srta. Su amiga nos ha dicho que usted podría explicarnos mejor como nos conoce¿Nos lo podría explicar?

"Bueno, nosotras dos no somos de esta dimensión, somos de una la cual todo esto –Dije extendiendo los brazos" representa que es un libro, por cierto los mejores de todos los que he leído, los libros son siete en total de momento han salido 5 que representa los 5 años de Harry en Hogwarts, en el libro sale todas las aventuras del chico de oro, desde la boa constructora del Zoológico Muggle antes de llegarle la carta del Colegio hasta la profecía que le explico en su quinto año antes de que acabara, pasando por el medio el Troll en los baños de las chicas y así empezar la amistad del trío de Griffindor, el incidente con Fluffy, la piedra filosofal, Dobby, el diario poseído de Tom, la escapada de Azkaban de Sirius, dementores, por cierto todo eso sale en este libro" Dije pasándole el libro al Director" después en cuarto el torneo de los tres mago, la aparición de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric, en quinto la aparición de la Orden del Fénix, dementores en Privet Drive, la cara sapo como profesora de DCLAO, la creación de la ED… Me parece que ha quedado claro ¿No? Y por supuesto en cada libro salían todos: Harry, Hermione, Los Weasley, Remus, James, Lily, Sirus, Los Malfoy…

"Cris, creo que les ha quedado claro –Dijo Marina al ver la cara que tenían los magos OO

"Ejem… Creo que nos a quedado claro –Dijo Dumbeldore intentando recobrar la compostura" De momento desconozco el como habéis llegado a este lugar de momento lo mejor que podéis hacer es quedaros en el castillo y asistir a las clases como alumnas nuevas.

"Pero… prof. Hay un "pequeño" problema, somos Muggles –Dije yo

"Se equivoca Srta. Las dos tenéis algo de poderes mágicos, ya que podéis ver el castillo y entrar en el, si hubierais sido muggles como dice hubierais encontrado un castillo en ruinas, ahora¿Quién quiere ser la primera en ponerse el Sombrero seleccionados?

"Yo" Dijo mi amiga, antes de que el sombrero tocara la cabeza de Marina chillo: Griffindor

"Oo yo la colocaba en Ravenclow –Dije –Bueno me toca

"Ey, profesor, esta chica es única, puede entrar tanto en Griffindor como en Slytherin

"Siempre lo he dicho tienen que formar una casa solo para mi, bueno sombrerito bonito, ponme en la casa que mas me convenga – Dije

"Impaciente –Murmuro mi amiga sonriendo.

"Bueno, ya lo he decidido: Slytherin" Grito después de cinco minutos el sombrero, cosa que me hico sobresaltar ya que me estaba quedando dormida por tanta espera.

"¡Si! Así me gusta sombrerito –Todos se me quedaron mirando con cara rara " ¿Qué? el verde me favorece mas que el rojo, así también le podré dar un escarmiento a Draco XD

"XD Chica, eres única en tu especie" Dijo Remus riendo al ver el motivo por el cual quería estar en la casa de las serpientes

"Yo lo que quiero ver es la cara de esas serpientes cuando se enteren que una Sangre Sucia esta en su casa XD –Dije riendo imaginándome la cara de Malfoy y su pandilla al enterarse de la noticia.

"Cris, tienes que ir con cuidado con esas serpientes, recuerda que mas de la mitad son futuros Mortifagos y te pueden hacer algo –Me dijo mi amiga preocupada

"Por eso no se preocupen, adoptaran mientras estén aquí apellidos de alguna familia de sangre limpia. Por cierto aun no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres.

"Hostia, es verdad, Bueno aquí ta la increíble Cristina y mi camarada Marina, para servirla para lo que quiera profesor –Dije. ;)

"Bueno tanto que sabéis de este mundo, que apellido queréis mientras estéis aquí.

"Riddel – Conteste yo, todos se me quedaron mirando como un bicho raro, preguntándose si me faltaba un tornillo o algo por el estilo" ¿Que? Me gusta llamar la atención y así los de Slytherin me tendrán respeto y podré darle un susto de muerte a Harry y compañía y mas cuando se enteren que mi mejor amiga esta en Griffindor XD

"En eso tiene razón profesor"Contesto Snape mirándome con asombro por la rapidez que había contestado y dicho la razón de por que ese apellido, ni el mismo se le hubiera ocurrido.

"Ya entiendo por que te han puesto en la casa de las serpientes –Dijo Marina" Yo pues no se, Cris, tu eres la experta en esto recomiéndame alguno

"Haber" Pienso un instante – Malfoy no puedes ya hay uno o me lo hubiera puesto yo, Snape los leones te miraran mal, al igual pasa con Black y seria raro se sabe que Sirius no quería compromiso con nadie y no tenia novia ni esposa así que se descartan hijos y Regulus era aun joven cuando murió, el apellido del director tampoco, todo el mundo sabe que no tiene hijos y el hermano tampoco… Potter, Harry es hijo único…(seria una buena opción pero Harry querría saber algo mas sobre su familia y no es plan) Weasley ya hay demasiados en el mundo… Chica solo se me ocurre el apellido Lupin, pregúntale tu misma si te lo presta una temporada, nadie sabe de su pasado o si esta casado, así que fácilmente te puedes pasar por su hija o su sobrina

"Astuta la chavala –Dijo Sirius asombrado (se acababa de transformarse de nuevo en humano) – En un momento ha seleccionado los apellidos y las cualidades hasta dar con el adecuado, que dices Monny le dejas a la chica una temporada tu apellido

"Sin problemas lo puede utilizar, puede pasarse por mi sobrina

"Gracias –Dijo Marina.

"Bueno a partir de ahora sois Cristina Riddel y Marina Lupin

"Profesor¿Los libros y demás? No tenemos dinero para comprarlo –Dije UU – Aparte, Harry , Hermione y Ron se enteraran de nuestros verdaderos apellidos por el Mapa del Merodeador TT

"No os preocupéis por eso, los libros y demás están ya en vuestras habitaciones, el colegio os lo proporciona y por el mapa, este curso lo tiene Sirius y Remus, así que no hay problema y las varitas mañana por la mañana iréis junto algún profesor a comprar la adecuada al Callejón Diagon

"Muchas gracias profesor, ahora es hora de la cena, si me acompañáis al Gran comedor os presentare ante todo el colegio, antes –Con un movimiento de varita, transforma nuestras ropas en el uniforme de la casa correspondido

"¡No eso si que no¡Me niego rotundamente a llevar falda de uniforme! –Dije cruzándome de brazos y sentándome al suelo como una niña encaprichada

"Srta. Riddel, solo será una temporada y son las normas del colegio –Digo el director

"¡Me da igual! Aparte yo no soy alumna de este colegio, si no cambian mi uniforme iré a clase con ropa muggle, como mejor prefiera profesor –Dije toda seria mirando directamente a los ojos al director, el viejo con un suspiro y otro movimiento de varita, cambia mi falda por unos pantalones cómodos" podría haber empezado así y nos ahorramos mi pataleta de niña encaprichada, ahora a comer que muero de hambre –Dije sonriendo y dejando atrás a los mayores y a mi amiga esta estaba intentando no reír por la cara de los mayores y estos no sabían que pensar de mi XD

De momento yo iba bajando las escaleras y antes de pasar por la gárgola, tuve que subir de nuevo hacia el despacho del director toda sonrojada.

"Por cierto ¿Hacia donde esta el Gran comedor? –Pregunte cuando entre de nuevo en el despacho con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y la cabeza agachada

Los presentes no se hicieron esperar y se pusieron a reír¡Incluso Snape estaba riendo! **77**

"No le veo la gracia **77**

Sin decir nada más todos lo que había en el despacho nos dirigimos al gran comedor, mientras mi amiga y yo hablábamos en susurros para que no nos pudieran escuchar.

Nada mas entrar en el comedor se hico silencio y seguimos a los profesores y al perro XD a la mesa alta para que nos presentara.

"Alumnos, a partir de hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumna, quiero que le deis la bienvenida a Marina Lupin que ira a Griffindor – el profesor se cayo para que todo el mundo pudiera aplaudir y se pudo escuchar que algunos comentaban si era la hija del profesor Lupin o no – y por otro lado a Cristina Riddel que pasara a formar parte de la casa de Slytherin– El profesor se callo y un silencio pesado se formo en el comedor, cada casa me miraba diferente, los Griffindor de forma desafiante, los de Ravenclaw y Hafflepuff con temor y los Slytherin con asombro y admiración, en pocas palabras era el centro de atención, se notaba que el apellido que había elegido era conocido en todo el mundo mágico en pocos segundos todo el mundo se puso a murmurar y preguntando a sus compañeros si era familiar _"del que no debe ser nombrado"_ y como que el director había permitido que una chica llevara pantalón de uniforme y mas cuando no estaba permitido en el colegio" Ahora continuad con la cena

"As hecho lo que te proponías, llamar la atención –Dijo mi amiga antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los leones, yo me gire para ver donde sentarme y para suerte mía encontré un hueco al lado de Malfoy.

"Riddel, bienvenida a la mejor casa de todas: Slytherin –Dijo Malfoy extendiéndome la mano para saludarme, yo pase de él y me dedique a servirme algo de comida aunque decidí no comer nada al ver lo que había para cenar" ¿No te han dicho nunca que es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hablan?

"Mira Rubio de bote, llevo todo el día sin probar bocado y tengo hambre, y no, nunca me han dicho que es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien te habla y menos si es seguidor del loco de Voldy –Dije apuntándole con la punta del cuchillo mirándole fríamente que al lado de la mía la del profesor de pociones no era nada, el rubio se puso pálido y no dijo nada, todo el mundo me miraba con asombro, nadie que no fuera Potter había conseguido dejar a Malfoy sin palabras" ¡Ey que no soy una atracción de circo! –Grite, y al instante todos volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes.

"Pues lo pareces –Chillo Marina mirándome mientras me sonreía, estaba planeando algo y conociéndola era algo fuerte.

"Tu te callas o te digo una por una las barbaridades que has hecho desde que nos conocemos, y te aseguro que son años – Le seguí la corriente a mi amiga, en la mesa de profesores, Remus, Dumbeldore, Snape y Sirius (En forma de perro) nos miraban divertidos y esperando haber que escándalo íbamos a provocar y los demás profesores, lo hacían con asombro sin poder creer que un Griffindor y un Slytherin pudieran ser amigas.

"Te recuerdo yo la pataleta que as hecho en el despacho del director por que no querías falda en el uniforme.

"¡Ey! Eso era asunto de vida o muerte, tu no sabes la cantidad de hormonas sueltas que hay por el colegio, aparte nunca e sido lo que se llama femenina y prefiero un buen chándal a una falda, también era pa haber gravar a Dumby, Sev, Remsy y a Paddy era para mandar a Videos, videos XD "¿Te recuerdo yo el bofetón que le dista a un chico en 3º? Que por cierto resonó

"¡Ey! Eso lo hiciste tu

"Bueno vale fui yo :P – pienso un instante" ¿y cuando el curso pasado quería darle su merecido a las víboras de la clase? No ese también fui yo… y cuando… no también lo hice yo… Chica eres una santa XD

"Y tu un demonio, no comprendo como el sombrero dudo en ponerte en Griffindor o en Slytherin –Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Ahora que lo dices yo también Oò, bueno tengo cualidades de los leones, sabes que defiendo a toda costa a mis amigos, me encantan las aventuras, soy valiente, no le temo a nada… Pero la astucia, la manipulación, las ganas de llamar la atención son mas fuertes XD

"¡Claro! No le temes a nada a excepción de las tormentas, por eso me as llamado esta tarde para que fuera a tu casa que estabas sola XD

"¡Calla! Eso puede perjudicar mi reputación

"¿Que reputación¿La de chica loca? Oo

"Pikachu, cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él" Dije gruñendo mientras me levantaba y miraba a mi amiga fríamente.

"¿Dónde vas colagusano? –Me pregunto Marina mientras sonreía divertida, sabia que era el mote que mas rabia me hacia y era el punto para que dejara correr mi mal genio.

"¡NUNCA ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA! –Le grite mirándole a la cara y acercándome a ella" A esa rata ni me la nombres, por culpa de ESE, Sirius estuvo doce años en Azkaban la muy traidora vendió a los Potter solo para conseguir un poco de poder y que es lo que consigue, perder a todos sus amigos y pasar doce años transformado en rata. Yo NUNCA traicionare a quien considero mis amigo y Potter no preguntes por que se toda esa historia – Dije al ver como Harry iba a preguntar por que sabia todo eso – Me voy.

"¿Dónde? No sabes donde esta tu sala Común

"A dar una vuelta por el castillo, ya preguntare algún fantasma donde esta la sala –Dije" y ya de paso encontrar la cocina –Murmure por lo bajo.

Sin decir nada mas, salí del gran comedor, después de unos momentos todo volvió a ser como antes, mientras no paraban de mirar de reojo a Marina y preguntándose como podía ser amiga mía al igual que se estaban preguntándose si el Sirius que había mencionado era Sirius Black.

Marina sin hacer caso a los comentarios y las malas caras que le mandaban los de su casa se dispuso a comer algo hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa y salto una carcajada la cual todo el mundo la miro raro, sin decir nada mas, la chica se levanto y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores hacia donde estaba Remus, Dumbeldore, Sirius y Snape

"Profesores… ¿Me podríais decir donde están las Cocinas del castillo? UU –pregunto la muchacha.

"¿Para que? En la mesa tiene de todo –Dijo Snape

"No es para mi profesor, es para Cristina, los elfos solo han hecho verdura para cenar… digamos que es la única comida que mi amiga no soporta ver en su plato UU por esa razón se ha ido antes de comer algo, por la cara que a puesto estaba casi apunto de vomitar. XD

"No te preocupes vuelve a tu mesa, Sirius se encargara de encontrarla y llevarla a la cocina, así de paso el come algo decente –Dijo Remus mirando al perro que se levanto y salio corriendo de allí en busca mía.

"Me preocupa –Dijo la chica viendo como el perro salía corriendo del Comedor

"Tranquila Sirius no le ara nada" Pregunto Remus

"Si no es mi amiga quien me preocupa es lo que ella le pueda hacer al pobre Sirius XD

Mientras tanto yo iba caminando por un oscuro pasillo, murmurando por lo bajo a los estupidos elfos por haber puesto tal porquería para cenar.

"Riddel alto hay –Escuche detrás de mí. Sin duda conocía esa voz, era la de Harry¿Ahora que quería el héroe del mundo mágico?

"Potter –Dije girándome para mirarlo, mi tono de voz parecía a la de todo un Slytherin, fría y tranquila. "¿querías algo?

"¿Cómo es que sabes toda la historia de Sirius¿Y como que Dumbeldor te ha dejado entrar en el castillo con el apellido que tienes? Seguramente acabes como cierto familiar tuyo –Dijo mirándome fríamente, ya sabéis la mirada que le manda a Voldy cuando están frente a frente.

"Contestándote las dos preguntas a la vez, es algo que solo saben Dumbeldore, Sirius, Remus y Severus –Dije sonriendo" y una cosa, no me compares con esa serpiente, que lleve el apellido de Voldy no quiere decir que sea igual que ese –Dije

Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca para contestar lo que acababa de decir, se escucho un ladrido por detrás del chico.

"Paddy-Chan –Dije acercándome al perro y acaríciale la cabeza – Tranki, no le he hecho nada a Harry –Le murmure al ver la mirada que me echaba el perro "¿Por cierto, para que as venido? Te puedes transformar no hay nadie por aquí.

"Harry ¿que hace por aquí, no tendrías que estar en el gran comedor? –Pregunto Sirius después de transformarse y mirando seriamente a su ahijado "¿Cris estas bien? –Yo solo asiento con la cabeza algo sonrojada

"Sirius… ¿Por que defiendes a esa chica¡Por dios es familiar de Voldemort!

"Harry, tranquilízate un poco, Cristina no es familia de Voldemort, el apellido de Riddel se lo a puesto mientras este aquí, al igual que Marina no es Lupin ni nada, estarán aquí una temporada mientras tanto tendrán esos apellidos – Le dijo Sirius

"¿Pero… por que cambiar de apellidos? –Pregunto el chico

"Bueno Albus nos matara pero la culpa es tuya Sirius –Dije antes de decirle algo a Harry" Mira Harry, no creo que caiga bien que una Sangre Sucia entre en la casa de las serpientes y si encima a eso le añadimos que mi mejor amiga esta en la casa rival, creo yo que no duraría ni una noche ¿no crees? –pregunte mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Harry, eso si, sin separarme del lado de Sirius XD

"Mirándolo así tienes razón¿pero por que el apellido de Riddel¿Y cambiar el apellido de la otra chica? Ella no tiene razón para cambiar el apellido, hay bastantes hijos de muggle en Griffindor.

"¿Por que Riddel? Me gusta llamar la atención y que la gente me admire XD ¿y por que cambiar el apellido de Marina? Esto… Sirius guapo, es tu ahijado ¿Cómo se lo explico? – Pregunte mirando al animago.

"Emmm… problemas personales y Harry no preguntes, el director sabe las razones y de momento hay bastante

"Bueno ahora que esta todo solucionado… ¿Quién de los dos es tan amable de enseñarme donde están las cocinas? –Dije después de que me sonara las tripas XD

"¿Por que no has comido en el Comedor? –Pregunto Harry.

"Estas loco OO ¿Tu quieres matarme comiendo esa porquería? Antes me uno a Voldy que comer esa cosa

"XDDD Yo te acompaño, por eso estoy aquí, tu amiga nos a dicho de tu "problema" con la cena

"**77**

Sin decir nada más los tres nos dirigimos hacia las cocinas, que aunque sabía como entrar no sabia como llegar a ellas UU. Mientras tanto, Harry me iba comentando sobre las clases, los profes, los alumnos, los fantasmas, pasadizos secretos y Sirius iba delante nuestro (transformado en perro) guiándonos, yo estaba mas pendiente mirando al perro que escuchando la explicación del chico Potter ¿Para que? Mucho de lo que decía me lo había leído en los libros.

En pocos minutos, después de hacerle cosquillas al cuadro y sin contar el numerito que hice para que me dejaran a mi "activar" la puerta, lleguemos a la cocina y al instante llegaron una multitud de elfos preguntándonos que queríamos.

Minaras que Harry se pedía un vaso de leche con algunas galletas y Sirius un poco de lo que había sobrado de la cena mas un filete de carne, yo mientras tanto estaba dando instrucciones a los elfos de lo que quería para cenar:

"A mi me ponéis: dos filetes grande de carne (si es pechuga mejor) frita un minuto mas o menos por cada lado, luego unas patatas fritas, unos huevos fritos, y por separado un poquito de mayonesa, pero que sea un poco espesa, para beber una fanta de limón un poquito fría y en un vaso con hielo y para postre un trozo grande de pastel de chocolate blanco con nata y por encima chocolate desecho pero del fuerte y por supuesto que nada lleve verdura o alguna cosa por el estilo. Creo que de momento ya esta, para cenar es mejor algo ligero

"OO ¿Ligero? Eso es todo MENOS ligero –Dijo Harry al escuchar todo lo que había pedido – Y yo que pensaba que nadie podía comer mas que Ron

"¿Te parece mucho? Oo es lo que ceno casi siempre en casa, bueno pastel nunca como, ahora que estoy aquí aprovecho

No tuvimos que esperar mucho que ya teníamos la mesa llena de comida, mas de la mitad mía, aunque la patatas las compartí con Sirius ya que lo elfos se habían pasado y el hombre me había pedido unas cuantas y como decir que no al pobre chico, mientras tanto, Sirius explicaba anécdotas de los Merodeadores (Por petición mía) yo miraba de vez en cuando mal cuando se reía de alguna cosa de las que le había hecho a Sev. En el momento en que llego mi trozo de pastel, vale decir que era el doble de grande que una ración normal, dos pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente, antes de poder decir algo, el cuadro se abrió y de ella entraron dos personas: Severus Snape y Remus Lupin . Este segundo puso su vista en el trozo de pastel yo me puse delante de él (como queriendo defenderlo) y mire a Remus advirtiéndole de que era mió y que no me lo quitaría U**77** XD ¡Que pida uno para él!

"Snivellus, Monny ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –Pregunto Sirius al verlos entrar y mirando divertido a su amigo ante la mirada que le había hecho respecto al pastel y la contestación que le había dado yo

"Venimos a decirte (Por petición del director) que buscaras al Sr. Potter y para mostrarle a la Srta. Riddel la Sala de Slytherin –Dijo Severus, mientras yo me había puesto a comer mi pastel sin hacer mucho caso al Prof. de Pociones.

"Que amable de tu parte Severus –Dije mirando al profesor

"Profesor Snape para ti –Dijo Sev" Te recuerdo que soy tu profesor de pociones

"Pero… se me hace raro, siempre te he llamado por tu nombre y nunca llamo a la gente por su apellido, salvo si me cae mal o este enfadada

"Pasa de él, como le has dicho antes al Dumbeldore: No eres alumna de este colegio, solo estarás una temporada –Dijo Sirius" Por cierto… ¿Me das un trocito de pastel? –Me dijo poniendo cara de perrito muerto de hambre

"Pídete un trozo, es que ya no me queda –Dije enseñándole el plato vació y manchado de chocolate.

"Si te escuchara Hermione te daría una charla sobre la PEDDO –Dijo Harry.

"¿PEDDO¿Plataforma elfica para la defensa y los derechos obreros? O Como sea, yo no les ordeno nada, son ellos que me pregunto lo que quiero, aparte lo hacen por propia voluntad. Bueno Sev… Prof. Snape, me enseñas donde esta la sala común, antes de dormir quiero fastidiar al Rubio bote

"¿Rubio bote? –Preguntaron los tres

"Sois lentos no, me refiero a Malfoy

"Tienes que tener cuidado con él, recuerda que la sala de Slytherin esta llena de futuros Mortifagos y tu estas indefensa sin varita.

"No hace falta que te preocupes, esos me tienen miedo al pensar que soy pariente o algo por el estilo del loco de Voldy XD ¿Por que crees que me quede con este apellido? El problema será cuando Tom se entere de ello y se piense que soy hija suya o algo por el estilo UU

"Bueno me voy, Harry dile a la loca de mi amiga que me espera a la entrada del comedor¡buenas noches! –Dije antes de salir y sacar a rastras a Severus.

"Si su amiga esta loca¿ella que esta mal de la cabeza? –Dijo Harry al ver como sacaba al profesor de Pociones de esa manera.

"Esa chica es única en su especie, no creo que encuentres a alguien con el mismo carácter –Dijo Remus saliendo de la cocina para acompañar a Harry a su sala común

Continuara…

* * *

XD Esto lo escribí en un momento de locura y nerviosismo al estar una semana entera sin Internet TT (Lo peor que me puede pasar) Al principio iba a durar unas 10 paginas de principio a fin, pero me anime escribiendo y ya veis el resultado XD, pronto tendréis la continuación 

Avance siguiente capitulo.

- Otro encuentro con Malfoy

- Salida al Callejón Diagon

- Más locuras de parte Marina y mía XD XD

Atte.

Herms Malfoy

Miembro de la orden Siriusiana


	2. Capitulo 2: Primer día en el colegio ¡¡¡

Bueno supongo que ya os conocéis el cuento de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

**Resumen:** Una amiga y yo somos absorbidas por uno de los libros de Harry Potter (Tipo Fushigi Yugi) ¿Que pasara ahora que una adicta a la saga y otra que no soporta la historia se encuentren con los personajes? Humor, Risas y mucha locura en esta historia

**¿Yo en Hogwarts? Es broma ¿verdad?**

**Capitulo 2: Primer día en el colegio ¡Que locura!**

Mientras tanto, Severus y yo íbamos distraídos entre los pasillos del castillo, mientras yo miraba emocionada y sorprendida cada rincón del castillo por donde iba pasando, comentándome a mi misma en voz alta –esto es mejor que los libros, es fantástico, necesito una cámara de fotos…- o cosas por el estilo.

.- ¿Podría madurar un poco? –Pregunto Snape un poco mosqueado después de un tiempo escuchando mis emociones. – ¡Por dios tiene ya 17 años pare de comportarse de manera infantil!

.- OO Como se ve que no me conoce ¡Pero si soy la persona mas seria que hay por aquí! Excepto cuando se habla de Sirius, de ti, los merodeadores, los libros de Harry Potter, estoy con mis amigas… Oo Mejor dar la lista de cuando estoy seria ¿no? Bueno soy seria cuando… ¿duermo? XD

.- ¿y usted esta en Slytherin? OO –Pregunto Snape sorprendido por el tono alegre que hablaba, todo lo contrario que una serpiente.

.- Si ¿Tiene algo malo mi comportamiento? ¬¬

.- No nada –Dijo Severus sarcástico – Solo que tienes el carácter de un Griffindor.

.- ¡Ey! Eso es un insulto hacia mi persona ¬¬ ¿Me gustaría verte a ti si el sueño mas deseado se te cumpla? El mío como puedes ver era entrar dentro del libro, ya he conocido a Sirius, te conocido a ti, he conocido a Remus, me hubiera gustada conocer a Jimmy… -Suspiro y miro a Sev para pasar luego a tener cara de maniática- Solo me falta encontrar a cierta rata torturarla hasta llevarla a una locura peor que los padres de Neville machacarla con un _Avada _y tirarla luego en una piscina llena de pirañas asesinas –Acabe mi relato sonriendo maniáticamente, Sev se aparto de mi lado mirándome raro y con algo de temor y yo me pregunto ¿por que? Oo

.- A ti te falta una caja de tornillos ¿verdad? -Dijo Severus preguntándose si todo era un engaño y de verdad era familiar de Voldy

.- ¿Qué? es lo que pienso yo mas toda mi dimensión

.- ¿Qué tanto sabes de esta dimensión? –Me pregunto mi futuro profesor de pociones ante la mención de la dimensión desconocida para él y todo el mundo

.- Pues… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Todo –Pienso un momento- ¡Tengo una idea! Te dejo el libro que tengo aquí te lo lees y te darás cuenta lo que se, mas o menos todos los libros explican las cosas de la misma manera pero con diferentes aventuras y secretos –Dije sacando el libro, que por cierto ¿Dónde lo tenia guardado Oò?- Eso si, como encuentre una arruga despídete de este mundo –Le dije apuntando con el dedo mirándolo amenazadoramente

Severus Snape sin rechistar cojio el libro y se lo miro por encima y parándose en una hoja para leer un trozo. Después de estar en silencio un rato, Snape guardo el libro dentro de su túnica y me dijo que le siguiera, no tardemos mucho tiempo en llegar al lado de un pasillo sin salida y de fondo había un muro de piedra con dibujos de serpientes de color verde.

.- Preparada para entrar y hacer de tus locuras – tuve que aguantar la sorpresa al escuchar esa frase de ese hombre, el tono que había utilizado era divertido ¡encima estaba sonriendo! O.O, pocos segundos después estaba riendo, pocas personas podían decir que había escuchado ese tono de Sev y mucho menos sonriendo. Di un suspiro preparándome para lo peor, suponía que el pobre Drakito estaría de los nervios al no poder echarme una maldición por lo que le había hecho antes en la cena, ''parece que me voy a divertir esta noche amargándole la vida a Draco y a sus guardaespaldas, pobrecitos'' que pena pensé con todo el sarcasmo que tenia mientras sonreía inocentemente, sin mas Sevy dijo la contraseña: Los sangre sucia seréis los siguiente.

.- ¿Quién a puesto esa contraseña? –Pregunte sorprendida y a la vez enfadada por la contraseña que habían puesto en la entrada, desde ahora, de mi sala común.

.- El perfecto de 6º Malfoy -Dijo sin mas el profe de pociones- Que pase buenas noches Srta. Riddel –Dijo el profe dándome un besito en la mejilla, yo sin mas me sonroje a no poder, si me ponía así por un besito de Sev ¿Cómo me pondré con Sirius? Por mí que me da un patatús XD.

Directamente cuando Sev se perdió de mí vista al mismo tiempo que me preparaba fríamente para entrar en la sala, al entrar pude ver que al lado de la chimenea esta Draco, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio hasta que:

.- **DRACO MALFOY** –Chille al muy estilo Voldy solo me faltaba tener una varita en la mano y mandarle un Cuciatus y nadie dudaría de que somos de la misma familia

.- Riddel –Murmuro con odio Malfoy desafiándome con la mirada- ¿querías algo para estropear la calma de la sala común?

.- ¡Si¡Quería algo¡MATARTE¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir una contraseña tan ridícula? Amenazar a los Sangre Sucia, es lo mas horrible que he oído jamás, hay hijos de muggle mejores que tu o todos los Slytherin juntos –Respito un poco para relajarme- ¿Quién te supera siempre en las notas? Hermione Granger, hija de muggle y tu un sangre limpia¡Oh! pobrecito Drakito tiene el orgullo destrozado –Dije sonriendo sarcásticamente

.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? –Dijo Draco

.- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Me preocupa tu cabeza Dragoncito eras aun muy joven para perder la memoria, te lo repito, me llamo Cristina Riddel y desde hoy soy de la casa Slytherin –Le dije inocente mente y sonriendo dejando a entender que no me daba miedo y con un tono como si le hablara a un bebe XD

.- ¿Me crees idiota? –Levante una ceja preguntándole si quería la respuesta- Yo pongo la contraseña que quiera por que soy el perfecto de esta casa ¿entendido? También, todos somos Sangre limpia por generaciones y fieles a nuestro señor al igual que tu ¿no?

No pude aguantar mas después de escuchar las palabras de Draco y me eche a reír, mientras todos me miraban raro ¿es mi imaginación o todos me creen un bicho raro? TT

.- ¿Sangre limpia todos? No lo creo- Murmure- Por si no te has enterado Malfoy tu querido Señor es un mestizo, su padre era muggle ¿o que no os a explicado nada de eso? Tendré que hablar con el malo de Voldy para que explique esas cosas a sus seguidores –Dije girándome hacia la escalera para ir a los dormitorios

.- **RIDDEL**- Chillo Draco ¿No se cansaba de chillar este chico? Oo

.- ¿Qué? –Dije girándome mirando al rubio- Di lo que tengas que decir y rápido, estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir al callejón Diagon con mi amiga y dos profes para comprar el material.

.- De eso mismo quería hablarte ¡Eres una Slytherin tienes que odiar a los Griffindor, no hacerte amigos de ellos! –Dijo Draco.

.- ¿y eso esta escrito en…? –Pregunte levantando una ceja- Marina a sido siempre y será mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejarla de lado solo por que me han puesto en su casa rival ¬¬ y menos por que me lo dices tu

.- Ya veras cuando se entere el Sr. Oscuro –Siseo Draco, en esos momentos los dos éramos el centro de atención de toda la sala común

.- Como si se enterara el papa de roma, le tengo mas miedo a mi madre que a ese loco –Dije y sin decir nada mas subí por las escaleras para ir a dormir, pero antes…- Draquito yo de ti vigilaría en ponerte gomina, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en el bote –Dije inocentemente planeando un plan hacia el rubio bote de mi casa, se iba a enterar con quien se la esta jugando ¬¬ a mi nadie me amenaza y sale ileso.

Mientras en otro lugar de ese castillo, concretamente en la sala de Girffindor, Potter acababa de llegar a su sala común, donde encontró a los otros dos componentes del trío hablando animadamente… y yo me pregunto ¿a quien le importa eso? Mejor vamos a la parte "interesante".

Marina, estaba al lado del fuego pensando en sus cosas ignorando las miradas que le echaban sus compañeros, aunque llevara el apellido de una persona querida por esa casa, parecía que había fallado ya que los de su casa parecían odiarla y solo por ser amiga de un Slytherin ¡Que gente mas rencorosa! ¬¬

.- Lupin –Dijo Potter acercándose a mi amiga bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

.- ¿Querías algo? –dijo la muchacha levantando la vista de un libro que tenia entre las manos.

.- Cristina me ha dicho que te diga que te espera mañana en la entrada del gran comedor –Dijo el chico.

.- ¿Onde has visto a Cris? O.o –Pregunto la chica sorprendida, por lo que sabia de los comentarios míos y de su hermano, Griffindor y Slytherin no compenetraban entre ellos –"Aunque pensándolo esa loca no encaja en ninguna de las cuatro casas" –Pensó

.- Por los pasillos, tenia que decirle unas cosas, pero ya eso da igual, luego le he acompañado a las cocinas junto a Padfoot, nos vemos -Dijo Harry –Por cierto, dile a tu amiga que esta chiflada –Dijo sonriendo y se fue.

¡Quien se creía que era ese chico¡Llamarme a mi loca, eso NUNCA!

3:30 AM ¡Quien este despierto a esta hora esta loco! Con lo bien que se esta en la camita…

Bueno no haced caso al comentario anterior, por que a esa hora estaba yo despierta, con un bote de una sustancia transparente en la mano y la varita de algunas de mis compañeras de cuarto en otra, de acuerdo que no sabia hacer magia, pero algún hechizo de primero sabia hacer, me estaba dirigiendo hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de mi casa¡Malfoy se iba a enterar de quien era yo ¬¬!

Pues eso, estaba yo entrando por la puerta asegurándome de que estaban todos dormido, sin mas miramiento, entre dentro del baño donde suponía que tenia los geles de baño, colonia y lo importante… la gomina de un rubio insufrible ;)

.- Ahora te enteraras con quien te la estas jugando Malfoy -Murmure mientras echaba el contenido transparente (pegamento mágico ultra fuerte) (Cogido de una de mis "queridas" compañeras) mezclando la gomina con el pegamento, estaba segurísima que no se notaria el cambio colocado en el pelo de Draquilin XDD

Bueno sin hacer nada más me fui a dormir, porque la mañana la tendría agitada al ir al callejón Diagon.

A las 7.30 de la mañana salía corriendo de la sala común de las serpientes corriendo ya que llegaba tarde al comedor… ¡Estaba muerta! Marina seguro que estaría rato esperando… bueno tendría que estar acostumbrada a eso, no es normal que yo llegue pronto algún sitio XD

.- ¡Loquilla! –chille al ver a mi amiga de lejos haciéndome mala cara

.- ¡Llegas tarde! –Chillo ella poniendo las manos en la cintura mirándome con reproche.

.- Lo siento es que ayer me fui a dormir tarde y nadie me a despertado –Dije pasando una mano por la nuca pidiendo disculpas –También… tendrías que estar acostumbrada, entramos que tengo hambre

.- ¿Que hiciste pa ir a dormir tan tarde? Aquí no tienes Internet O.o –Dijo extrañada, mientras entrábamos en el comedor, sin pensármelo dos veces acompañe a mi amigo a la mesa de Griffindor, no me apetecía comer sola al lado de tanta mala leche…

.- Es que… -Empecé a decir pero un grito me cortó la frase.

.- **¡RIDDEL!** –XD No puede evitar reír al ver el pelo de Malfoy- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pelo?-Dijo mostrándome un mechón que tenia en la mano.

Haber, imaginaros, el rubio plateado de Malfoy arreglado como siempre, pero en trozos se veía que le faltaba bastante pelo. Me parece que no tendría que haberle puesto tanto pegamento dentro de la gomina XD

.- ¿De que hablas? O.o –dije inocente aunque con una sonrisa cómplice, notándose a leguas de que era yo quien había hecho no se que con el pelo del rubio – Yo no he hecho nada, como puedes dudar de mi, ni siquiera se donde esta la habitación de los chicos –Dije aguantándome la risa aunque no lo pude aguantar mas y me reí delante de la cara del rubio.

.- ¿que le has hecho? –Pregunto mi amiga sorprendida OO

.- Yo na… solo eche un poco de pegamento ultra fuerte dentro de la gomina, igualmente no se ve ninguna diferencia

.- **¿Que has hecho que…?** – Se escucho por todo el comedor, parece que los Griffindor eran unos curiosos.

.- ¡Riddel de esta te vas a enterar! –Dijo Malfoy saliendo del Comedor con la parte de atrás de la cabeza como una bola de billar, pocos segundos después todo el comedor se hecho a reír.

.- Vigila que no se entere Tito Voldy –Dije con inocencia, haciendo que todo el mundo me mirara con temor al escuchar el mote que le había puesto a esa serpiente y más con la palabra de Tito delante XD.

Sin decir nada mas me dispuse a comer, pillando un poquito de todo lo que llevara chocolate XD, bajo la atenta mirada del alumnado de todo el colegio y la divertida de parte de Dumby, Sevy, Remus y… bueno un perro XD

Cinco minutos después de que Marina y yo nos comiésemos todo el chocolate que había en la mesa de Griffindor y Ravenclaw (la mesa de al lado) un ladrido se escucho detrás nuestro, al girarnos pudimos ver a un perro enorme de color negro, sin poder resistirme mas me tire encima suyo mientras cojia un trozo de chocolate que tenia guardado para mas tarde, el perro sin ladrar se lo comió. No vale decir que el comedor estaba sorprendido por la familiaridad que tenia con el perro del profesor de DCLAO y no tener miedo de él, normalmente todos los alumnos se apartaban por miedo a ser mordido o atacado por ese enorme perro, solo Potter se acercaba, aunque nadie se extrañaba ya que tenia una amistad profunda con el amo del perro.

.- Harry, este "perrito" es prácticamente tuyo ¿me lo regalas? Te prometo que lo cuidare bien y que no le faltara de nada –Dije poniendo cara de niña pequeña mientras abrazaba al perro por el cuello mientras TODO el mundo (sin excepción) se me quedaron mirando O.O y preguntándose de que manicomio había salido esta chica

.-Etto… Cris ¿si te recuerdo de que el perro no es un animal te calmarías? –Pregunto Marina en español para que nadie entendiera lo que estaba diciendo

.- ¡Pues eso es mejor¡Imagina que es humano, todas las posturas que podríamos hacer! – O.O fue la expresión de todo el mundo junto con la de mi amiga, esa frase hico que el perro se fuera corriendo a esconder detrás de su ahijado ¿que estarán pensando todo el mundo? Oo

.- Cristina que hay menores para escuchar esas cosas –Dijo Marina algo sonrojada

.- T/T ¿que 'tas pensando? Me refería para jugar al Twster – Dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, haciendo resaltar mi mente infantil. Sin más todos se pusieron a reír con vergüenza y alguno que otro sonrojado ¡que mente más calenturienta que tiene todo el mundo ¬¬!

Después de eso, paso algo inolvidable en la vida, Siri (en forma de perro) se acerco a mi todo decidido y me dio un lengüetaza en la mejilla (estaba aun agachada) la consecuencia de eso fue que casi me da un patatús y que me cara se pusiera mas roja que un tomate.

.- la as liao –Murmuro Marina hacia el perro al ver mi reacción –Supongo que habías venido a "decirnos" que nos íbamos al callejón Diagon ¿no? –El perro asiente con la cabeza- Cris nos tenemos que ir – Yo ni la escuche estaba sumergida en mi sueño, Paddy-Chan me haba dado un "beso" en esos momento ya podía morirme tranquila xD mi sueño se había hecho realidad - Ni caso, a medidas drásticas soluciones drásticas –Dijo Marina mientras se aclaraba la garganta para chillar y sonreía- ¡Cristina Sirius y Bellatrix se están liando en los terrenos del castillo! –Dijo apartándose de mi lado sabiendo la reacción que tendría al escuchar esa espeluznante frase

.- O.O ¿QUE! Me tengo que cargar a esa zorra **¡NADIE TOCA A SIRIUS BLACK SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO! **–dije levantándome de golpe echa una furia empujando a todo quien había por el medio para dirigirme a la salida y asesinar a alguien.

.- ¡Cris¿Onde vas? –escuche a mi amiga con un tono de ¿diversión? y riendo sin mas me gire para mírala fijamente

.- A matarte a ti ¬¬ –Dije enfadada al ver que todo era una mala broma de mi amiga ¬¬ -Dile gracias a dios por que no tengo una varita en la mano, sino en estos momentos te mandaría un avada ¬¬.

.- XDDDD pero es que tendrías que haber visto tu cara, era todo un poema –Dijo cierta amiga riendo ¡Con amigas así no hace falta tener enemigos ¬¬!

.- Te vas a enterar ¬¬ cuando menos te lo esperes me pagaras lo que acabas de hacer –Le amenace acercándome a ella con ganas de torturarla.

.- Ey, tranky, la violencia no llega a ningún sitio –Dijo Marina mientras retrocedía ante la mirada tigre que le estaba echando en esos momento- Aparte, Padfoot ha venido a decirnos que tenemos que irnos.

.- ¿Al callejón Diagon? –Pregunte hacia el perro que solo asintió con la mirada -¡Pues que tas esperando vamos ya! –Dije cambiando de expresión mientras saltaba hacia la salida murmurando todo lo que me quería comprar – ¡Pika, Padfoot, venga hay mucho que comprar, os espero en la entrada! –Dije saliendo del comedor hacia la salida.

.- Esta chica no tiene remedio –Mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Vendrás con nosotras? –Le pregunto al perro al cual ladro como diciendo que si- Entonces mejor vamos a buscar a esa loca antes de que la lié –Dijo saliendo del comedor junto con el perro, sin darse cuenta que todo el mundo le estaba mirando con temor.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando Marina, Siri, Remus y yo estábamos en la entrada dispuestos a ir al callejón.

.- ¿a quien esperáis? Hay muchas compras que hacer –dije al ver que los dos merodeadores estaban quietos mirando hacia un pasillo como si esperaran a alguien

.- Supongo que esperamos al otro profesor ¿no? –Dijo Marina mirando a Remus que estaba al lado suyo- Si no recuerdas mal el director digo que iríamos con dos profesores, y asta donde yo tengo entendido ese –Dijo señalando a Siri – No es profesor

.- Esperamos a Snivellus, ha querido venir con nosotros tanto si como no –Dijo Sirius- En un principio solo íbamos a ir Moony y yo.

.- ¿Dejar a tres locos con una pobre muchacha? Ni loco, la que podéis montar en el callejón diagon –Dijo Snape que acababa de llegar.

.- Sev gracias por pensar en mi, y darte cuenta que esos –Dije señalando a Sirius, Remus y Marina- están como una cabra –Al acabar de decir esa frase, cuatro pares de ojos se pasaron en mi mirándome: Oo

.- Cris, la más loca aquí eres tú –Dijo Marina.

.- Pero si yo soy la mas seria de los cinco –Dije en un tono sorprendida y creyéndome al 100 esa frase

.- Esta chica no tiene remedio –Dijo negando con la cabeza mi amiga- ¿Cómo iremos? –Pregunto mi amiga

.- Con esto –Dijo simplemente Sev sacando un diario viejo de la túnica.

Sin más los cinco toquemos el periódico que nos llego en pocos segundos al callejón.

* * *

Lo siento el capitulo es corto y patético, pero es lo único que he podido escribir en este tiempo TT pero es que llevo unas semanas algo depre y no se me ocurre nada entretenido. 

Bueno ya se que dije que en este capitulo salía la salida del callejón Diajon, pero lo dejo para el próximo capitulo

Ahora si Gracias por los Review's

**Witchmin**Me alegro que te aya gustado estaba insegura a la hora de publicarlo, por cierto gracias por decirme lo de las caras aunque de todas maneras ya me lo habían dicho mas de una vez, lo que pasa que es la costumbre de ponerlas de esa manera en el MSN :P. Nos vemos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**eugenia**** malfoy:** Buenas! Siento si te trabaste en el dialogo, es que a la hora de escribir el fic intento escribirlo como hablamos mi amiga y yo, aunque a veces yo misma me lió con eso XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**serenity****-princess** Me alegro que te hayas reído con el fic (esa es la intención) y lo de tu Draquelin… siempre a sido rubio bote XD XD bueno ahora lo deja de ser por culpa de la gomina XD XD XD. Espero que sigas leyendo

**Isabella**** Riddle:** Bueno el capitulo es la mitad de corto que el anterior, pero es que no podía escribir mas en este cap si no lo destrozaba mas de lo que esta TT prometo actualizar antes y hacer el capitulo mas largo.

**Diosa-Aome:** XD Me he demorado algo mas de dos meses pero ¡lo siento! Aquí esta mi súper broma con Draquito, no es espectacular pero es algo no se me ocurría que hacerle TT. Nos vemos

**Andy**** Black Lupin:** Me alegra que te ayas reído, cuando pueda me paso por tu fic, pero es que últimamente solo leo fics Yaoi de Slam Dunk

**Padme**** Amidala: PIKACHU!** Tu por aquí XD, XD, XD Bueno vamos por partes: **1.** Lo de tu descripción ¬¬U no es pa tanto chica, aunque tuve que pensar para no quejarme mucho de ti XD XD **2.** Lo de salir mas XD ¿si sales tu en que momento pongo a Siri y a los demás? Aparte no dices que es pa' enanos Harry Potter, ya que sales no te quejes ¬¬ Nos vemos mañana al norma!

**Mary**** Popins:** XD Hace tiempo también leí un fic con una trama algo parecida y también me sentí identificada, así que decidí montarme mi propio fic para salir yo XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado

**bronwyn**** bm:** Aquí tienes la continuación, he tardado un poco pero… ya esta aquí

En el próximo capitulo…

- Ni yo misma se lo que va a pasar XD

**Atte**

Herms Malfoy

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA (Últimamente se me olvida ponerlo TT)


	3. Capitulo 3: Llegada al callejon Diagon

Bueno supongo que ya os conocéis el cuento de siempre: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen y bla bla bla…

**Resumen:** Una amiga y yo somos absorbidas por uno de los libros de Harry Potter (Tipo Fushigi Yugi) ¿Que pasara ahora que una adicta a la saga y otra que no soporta la historia se encuentren con los personajes? Humor, Risas y mucha locura en esta historia

**¿Yo en Hogwarts? Es broma ¿verdad?**

**Capitulo 3: Llegada al callejon Diagon ¡El encuentro con Lucius**

.- Kyaaaa! –Fue la primera reacción que tuvimos Marina y yo al llegar al Callejón Diagon llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí

.- ¿Dónde vamos primero? –Pregunto Marina después de recuperarse de la impresión, mientras me sujetaba de un brazo para que no me vaya por mi cuenta.

.- Primero a Gringotts luego a Olivanders a comprar nuestras varitas después a la librería después a la tienda de mascotas luego, mmpfs… -Una mano se puso encima de mi boca haciéndome callar.

.- Vamos donde los mayores quieran no donde a ti te apetezca ¬¬ - Me dijo mi amiga seriamente.

.- Pero…

.- No hay pero que valga, a callar y compórtate ya hemos tenido bastante con el numerito en el gran comedor ¿Entendido Cristina? –acaba diciendo Marina seriamente, yo me calle de repente, cuando mi amiga me llama por mi nombre completo a veces me da hasta miedo TT, lo aseguro da mas miedo que Voldy xD (N/A: Pika si lees esto no te enfades xD es la verdad)

Por otro lado los tres mayores… bueno los dos mayores y el perro nos miraban atentamente comprobando que al final **SI** había alguna manera de dominarme ya que hasta el momento pensaban que siempre iba a mi bola y no me podía parar nadie.

.- _(Suspiro resignada) _De acuerdo… ¿Onde vamos? –Pregunte mirando hacia Remsy y Sev controlando difícilmente mis emociones que en esos momentos eran… de nerviosismo como siempre XD XD

.- Mas o menos íbamos hacer la ruta que has dicho –Dijo Remus sonriendo notando lo difícil que era para mi controlar las emociones.

.- ¡Entonces adelante! –Dije poniéndome en marcha hacia algún lugar desconocido, mientras Marina negaba con la cabeza dando por imposible controlarme en esos momentos

.- ¡Cris¡Gringots esta hacia el otro lado! –Me grito Marina cuando ya estaba algo lejos de ellos

.- T/T Ya lo sabia solo quería ver aquel escaparate de… algo raro–Dije algo sonrojada pasando mi mano por la nuca con vergüenza mientras los otros reían por mi comportamiento.

.- Chicas no os separéis –Dijo Sev, por primera vez en la que estábamos en el callejón se digno hablar el hombre, de acuerdo que es uno de mis favoritos, pero es un antisocial ¬¬

.- Severus no creo que se separen mucho –Dijo Remus mientras nos miraba a las dos que íbamos un poco mas atrás hablando- bueno… por lo menos no de Sirius – Finalizo al ver a su amigo entre las dos chicas algo asfixiado ya que de alguna manera le habíamos conseguido poner una cuerda por el cuello y parecía que estuviéramos paseando a un perro normal.

.- Creo que el pulgoso no saldrá vivo el día de hoy –Comento Snape mirándonos a nosotras también y escuchar algún que otro ladrido del perro intentando soltarse y salir corriendo lejos de mi y de Marina.

.- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, son los dos profesores estrella de Hogwats – Escuchemos los cinco de repente- ¿No tenéis que dar clase? –El tono que utilizaba el hombre era burlón.

Me quede fijamente mirando al hombre, me recordaba a alguien y no sabia a quien… pelo rubio… ojos grises… un bastón con cabeza de serpiente… ¡Claro! Era superman xD, no bromas aparte, delante nuesto se encontaba el padre del Rubio bote: Lucius Malfoy. Mire a mi amiga y le dije en un susurro de quien se trataba y con una sonrisa cómplice nos acerquemos al hombre ¡Era la hora de hacer otra de nuestras brillantes actuaciones!

.- Mira a quien tenemos por aquí- Dije sonriendo inocente mente mientras había soltado la cuerda donde llevábamos a Sirius, la verdad es que teníamos así al pobre hombre ya que estábamos entretenidas hablando y nos podíamos perder, podemos estar "algo" locas pero no éramos tontas y dos chicas "indefensas" solas entre tanto mago con varita podían correr peligro… ¿O el peligro lo tenían ellos? –El Sr. Rubio bote

.- ¿Con quien te crees que hablas chica malcriada? –Pregunto el rubio.

.- Pues… con un hombre que si no se va en estos momentos le pondré las cosas difíciles, si no preguntase-lo a su hijo -Le contesto Marina - ¿No se ha enterado del asunto de la gomina/pegamento? XD Tendrías que haber pillado una cámara de fotos y publicarla por Internet al llegar a casa, nos haríamos ricas xD –Me dijo Marina.

.- ¿Habéis sido vosotras quien a dejado calvo a mi hijo? ¬¬

.- ¿Nosotras? OO ¿Cómo puede creer eso Sr. Malfoy? Somos la Inocencia en persona, no somos capaces de meternos en líos la primera noche –Dramaticemos al unisón las dos mientras sonreíamos con cara de inocentes 0)

.- ¿Por cierto no tendría que estar con Voldy? –Pregunte inocentemente, mientras cuatro pares de ojos me miraban fijamente.

.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar de esa manera al Sr. Oscuro? Entupida mocosa – Me contesto en un susurro amenazador

.- Haber lo que haces Lucy-Chan estamos en medio de la calle y seguramente hayan muchos aurores por aquí ¿No querra ir ha Azkaban, verdad? –Dijo sonriendo viendo como el rubio palidecía dándose cuenta de eso –Nos vamos, nos vemos otro día, dale recuerdos a Tommy-Chan de mi parte –Dije pasándole por el lado mientras unos pasos atrás mió los otros me miraban con admiración por haber dejado al dejar sin palabras a ese rubio bote

.- ¡Mocosa! Podrias decirme por lo menos tu nombre ¿no crees?

.- ¡Claro! Cristina Riddel **nn** Saluda a Voldy, nos vemos –Dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo… vamos como si fuéramos amigos XD

Ya un poco mas lejos de Lucy-Chan…

.- ¡Tu eres tonta o te entrenas pa serlo! –Grito Marina en mi oído.

.- Oo ¿que he hecho ahora de malo? Oo –Pregunte extrañada y alejándome un poco de mi amiga.

.- ¿Que qué as hecho? Querrás decir lo que no has hecho. "Cristina Riddel saluda a Voldy, nos vemos" de las miles de personas que hay en el callejón, se lo tuviste que decir justamente a Malfoy ¿Por que no lo chillas mas fuerte para que se entere todo el mundo?… O mejor aun, publicalo en el diario así seguro que se entera todo el mundo el apellido que tienes ¬¬ -Dijo Marina enfadada

.- No creo que Tom sea tan estupido para pensar que somos de la familia –Murmure en forma de disculpa- ¡Lo siento vale! Son demasiadas emociones juntas a la vez para mi y no me puedo controlar ya me conoces no se controlar las emociones… -Me callo unos segundos mirando a mi alrededor hasta que… - Me voy cuando salgáis de Gringotts me pasáis a buscar¿sabes donde no? –pregunte esto ultimo a mi amiga, ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía como me alejaba del lugar, para cuando estuve lejos de su campo visual suspiraba.

.- ¿Dónde cree que va? –pregunto Snape a Marina al ver que ella no hacia ningún movimiento para detenerme

.- No se preocupe profesor, simplemente ha ido a tranquilizarse un poco, luego os digo en donde y la pasamos a buscar nn ¿continuamos?

---------------

¡Ya lo se¡No tengo perdón después de casi 3 meses sin actualizar solo actualizo 3 pag! **GOMEN! SORRY! PERDON! **¿Lo queréis con algún idioma más? TT

Llevo tiempo con problemas personales, aparte de que no hay tiempo últimamente y estuve unas semanas con la mano vendada ya que me la queme cocinando TT. La verdad que el capitulo lo tengo desde hace ya un mes para ver si lo podía arreglar y alargar mas pero eso es imposible no he podido, aparte me estaba saliendo un chasco de capitulo. Eso si, no os preocupéis el próximo capitulo lo pongo antes de Reyes y prometo uno largo nn

Por cierto gracias a: Pikachu, **Clawy**, Laia Bourne Black, **Bronwyn** **Bm**, Avril SexyFairy y a **Katherine** por dejar revew's nn

Atte.

H. M

M.O.S

PD: Siento si he puesto mucho -Chan por el medio pero ultimamente estoy viendo demasiado anime en idioma original y se me a pegado xD


	4. Nota Sorry

Bueno después de leer la gran cantidad de Reviws que me están llegando últimamente he decidido hacer esta nota

Explico, desde la ultima vez que actualice (finales de febrero) he tenido alguna que otra complicación. Explico, en lo que llevo de año mi madre a tenido dos operaciones una en la mano y otra en las piernas, ingresaron a mi tío por apuñalamiento en la espalda, problemas con la policía y los juzgados por mi tío menor (¬¬ quien sea de España y haya escuchado el ultima atentado neonazi en mi pueblo sabe de lo que digo xD). Aparte de eso mi abuela también a sido ingresad T.T vamos que mi familia no puede ser peor.

Por otra parte yo he empezado a trabajar de nuevo y me ocupa casi 9-10 horas al día y aparte de eso estoy estudiando de nuevo.

Hay algún otro, pero es sin importancia que no quita casi tiempo.

Ahora relacionado con los fics. El de yo en hogwarts, la verdad es que no se cuando podré continuarlo, llevo un tiempo enfadada y peleada con Marina y bueno no se vosotros pero a mi no me hace mucha gracia escribir algo donde sale ella T.T haber si lo arreglo rápido que la hecho de menos T.T

Y la de Vidas Rotas, llevo dos días reeditando los capítulos ya que los veo muy forzados a la hora de traducirlos y ahora me están quedando mejor según mi opción, haber si para mañana tengo todo hecho y me los publico como regalo de cumple xD y para el siguiente capitulo tengo ya la mitad traducido así que faltara menos.

Bueno creo que eso es todo nos vemos pronto

Mione


End file.
